


Shattered Crowns - Törött Koronák

by Becca_Blackmoon



Category: Epic Fantasy Work, Fantasy Work, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korona, M/M, Magia, Multi, Other, birodalmak, harc - Freeform, kiralynok, kiralyok, tobbvilag
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Blackmoon/pseuds/Becca_Blackmoon
Summary: Lorainne Noctem, az Alkony Birodalom hercegnője menekülni kényszerül, miután bácsikája elfoglalja az Alkony Trónját. Egy mágustanonc segítségével elindulnak megkeresni kitagadott féltestvérét, Ezekiel herceget, azonban út közben nem várt vendégségbe kényszerülnek.
Kudos: 1





	Shattered Crowns - Törött Koronák

Ködös, viharos éjszaka volt. A villámok hangját alig tompította az ablakok előtt lógó, nehéz súlyú bársonyfüggöny. Lorainne mégis, mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Mélyen aludt, az igazak álmát álmodva. Egészen addig, míg ki nem a vágódott hálószobájába vezető ajtó egyik szárnya. A küszöbön egy hatvanas éveiben járó férfi állt. Padlizsánlila, mintátlan ruhát viselt. A lányhoz sietett, aki értetlenül ült fel, és kezdte el szemeiből kidörzsölni az álmot.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte. Hangjából kihallatszott az álmos nyűgösség.

\- Gyorsan öltözz föl! – szólalt meg a férfi, közben az öltözőhelyiségbe lépett. Sötétbarna nadrággal, fehér inggel és fekete lovaglócsizmával tért vissza. Lorainne akkor szokta ezeket viselni, amikor lovagol, vagy vívni tanul. Esetleg elkíséri apját valamelyik vadászatra.

Álmosan kikelt az ágyból. Talpa hozzásimult a jéghideg kőpadlóhoz, aminek következtében borzongás futott végig a testén. Kissé éberebb lett ettől. Átvette a ruhákat, majd bement a másik helyiségbe.

\- Siessen kérem! – folytatta a mágus. Hangja teleitatódott idegességgel. – A záróbűbájom nem tudja sokáig visszatartani Nectus herceg mágusát! – Lorainne még mindig nem értette, mi történik jelenleg. Ettől függetlenül hallgatott az idős férfire. Gyorsan magára vette az öltözéket. Hosszú, derékig érő sötétbarna haját lófarokba fogta. Mire visszaért a hálószobába, az öreg már nyújtotta is felé a táskát, amit a nappaliban hagyott. – Minden benne van, amire szüksége lehet. A többi Wyatte-nél van. Erre jöjjön!

\- Mi történik, főmágus? – kérdezte értetlenül a lány. Bebújt a titkos járatba, melyet már jól ismert. Ahhoz, hogy megtalálják, nem a falikárpitot kell elhúzni, hanem az egészalakos tükörre kellett felrajzolni egy mintát. Annak hatására a tárgy ezüstös felszíne fodrozódni kezd, mint egy tó tükre egy nyári szellő hatására.

\- Wyatte mindent elárul neked, hercegnőm – válaszolta szomorkásan mosolyogva a kérdezett. – Kérem, maradjon életben! Keresse meg Ezekiel herceget. Ő segíteni fog!

\- Na, de...

\- Eredjen! – A főmágus bezárta a járatot. Lorainne még így is látta, mi történik a másik oldalon, ahová már betörtek bácsikája katonái. Hitetlenkedően tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy elfogják az idős férfit. Nectus bácsikája is megjelent. Sötétbarna tekintetét végig járatta a félkör alakú hálószobán.

\- Hol van a hercegnő, _mágus?_ – tette fel a kérdést hideg, érzelemmentes hangon. Kezeit hátra kulcsolta. Egyszerű fekete, buggyos nadrágot, lovaglócsizmát és ezüst-szürke díszítésű, combközépig érő tunikát viselt. Sötétbarna haja, mely általában a hónaljáit ért, most egyszerű kontyba fogta. Fején Lorainne apjának, Noctem királyának koronája helyezkedett el. Az Alkony Korona. A lány már kezdte sejteni, mi is történt. Mégsem akarta elhinni, amit látott.

\- Sosem mondom el egy ilyen árulónak! – A főmágus köpött egyet a herceg felé.

\- Tehát még így sem leszel a hasznomra. – Nectus mondata közben félig elfordult a tükör felé, azonban fejét az ajtó felé fordította. Levendulalilába burkolózott alak lépett Nectus mellé. Haja egészen a combja közepéig ért, és fekete volt, mint a legsötétebb kripta mélye. Szemei ametisztlilán csillogtak. Bőre hibátlan, már-már betegesen sápadt fehér. Jóllakott mosoly játszott vékony ajkain. Szemeivel mégis félig-meddig éhesen, félig-meddig kíváncsian figyelte az öreg mágust, aki rémülten viszonozta pillantását.

\- Ő lenne az? – szólalt meg lassan a fiatal mágus. Lorainne eddig még nem találkozott vele. Bár hallott bácsikája új kedvenckéjéről. – Tényleg az enyém lehet? – rebegtette hitetlenkedve hosszú, fekete szempilláit. Nectus vigyorogva rántotta magához a fiatal férfit.

\- A tiéd – adta meg a választ a herceg.

\- A mágusok szégyene vagy, Ira! – sziszegte Noctem főmágusa. Amaz csak intett a katonáknak, hogy vigyék el az öreget.

\- Kiszedem belőle a fontos dolgokat, királyom! – szólalt meg újra a fiatal mágus, akinek most már Lorainne tudta a nevét. Szinte a herceg karjaiba olvadt. Tenyerét Nectus mellkasára csúsztatta. Csupán fél fejjel volt alacsonyabb a férfitől, aki kéjes éhséggel tekintett le rá. Lorainne apjától tudja Nectus fétisét, melyet a nőiesnek tűnő ifjúk iránt érez. Ezért sem csodálkozott azon, hogy új kedvence egyben az ágymelegítője is. – Megkaphatom ezt a szobát?

\- Természetesen, gyönyörűm! – Nectus az ágyra lökte Irát. Lorainne eddig bírta. Nem nézte tovább az eseményeket. Helyette elindult a szűkös lépcsőn lefelé. Indulásával elszalasztotta a pillanatot, mely megijeszthette volna. Ugyanis, miközben Nectus végig csókolta Ira nyakát, a fiatal mágus lila tekintetét a tükörre szegezte. Tudta, mire képes a tárgy. Mégis úgy döntött, titokban tartja.

👑

Lorainne leért a fordulóba. Innen is van egy kijárat, méghozzá a trónteremhez vezető folyosóra. A lány nem engedett a kísértésnek, hogy benézzen az Örök Alkony Termébe. Tovább ment lefelé. Meg sem állt a kijáratig, ami a barlangba vezette. Óvatosan kimászott az öböl partjára. Wyatte Wick, Harland főmágus tanonca már várt rá.

\- Hercegnő – hajolt meg mélyen az ifjú a lány felé.

\- Wyatte – biccentett felé Lorainne. Wyatte felegyenesedett. Szeplős arcán nem látszott a szokásos csintalan mosoly. Arcát még manószerűbbé tette mindig kócos, írvörös haja és barnás-zöldes szemei.

A tanonc mögött két ló várakozott. Lorainne hófehér kancája türelmetlenül fürkészte gazdáját. A hercegnő nem várakozott, azonnal a nyeregbe pattant. Wyatte követte példáját. A kanca csődör testvérét választotta. Az eső szünetelt, Wyatte mégis átadott egy vízálló, fekete köpenyt a lánynak.

\- Mágiával itattuk át – magyarázta, miközben a lány magára kanyarította. – Elrejti a személyazonosságát. Biztonságban lesz, míg Noctisba érünk. – Elindultak az erdő felé. Lorainne nem nézett hátra. Könnyebb volt számára így hátra hagyni az otthonát. Wyatte-nek nem kellett semmit sem elmagyaráznia. Lorainne tudta, mi történt. Ki tudta következtetni. Nectus bácsikája elfoglalta a trónt. Minden bizonnyal az apját tömlöcbe vetette. Rosszabb esetben megölte. Nem kérdezett rá a mágustanoncnál. Nem engedhette magát át a gyásznak. Minél előbb meg kell találnia bátyját, Ezekiel herceget, aki jelenleg Noctis, az Éjszaka Birodalmában tartózkodik, édesanyja otthonában. Lorainne csak remélhette, hogy Ezekiel nem küldi el melegebb éghajlatra. A hercegnek a lány miatt kellett elhagynia Noctem királyi udvarát. Pontosabban a lány anyja végett. Ezekiel és Lorainne féltestvérek. Csak az apjuk közös. Ezekiel anyja, Noctis hercegnője szerette Noctem királyát, amíg az bele nem szeretett Lorainne anyájába. Noxiana – Ezekiel anyja – békében felbontotta házasságát Dashiellel – a lány apjával –, azonban az udvart nem hagyta el. Egészen addig, míg Lorainne anyja, Amandria el nem üldözte. Fiát az udvarban hagyta, Amandria áldozatául. Nem telt bele egy évbe se, hogy Dashiell száműzze saját fiát egy másik országba. Lorainne azóta is bűntudatot érez fivére iránt.

\- Hercegnőm – szólalt meg Wyatte. A lány felé fordította arcát. – Mindjárt elérjük Kodaddét.

\- Kerüljük ki – válaszolta Lorainne. – A bácsikám most minden településben kerestetni fog. Az erdőben nagyobb biztonságban vagyunk. – A tanonc bólintott. Balra fordultak, Szürkület-völgy felé. Hosszú út vár rájuk. A völgy két napi útra van. Onnantól kezdve könnyebb útjuk lesz.

Már órák óta mentek. Nem ügettek. Nem vágtáztak. Ahhoz túl sötét volt. A lány továbbra is fáradtan pislogott. Az adrenalin, ami átsegítette a palotából váló szökésben, mostanra kiszállt a testéből. Nem állhattak meg pihenni. Még közel vannak a palotához.

\- Tudok egy vízesést, ami mögött van egy kisebb barlang – szólalt meg halkan a mágustanonc. – Ott meghúzhatjuk magunkat pár órára. Utána tovább kell mennünk. – Lorainne nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott. Követte a tanoncot. Még jó pár órát mentek, mire megérkeztek a vízeséshez. Egy kisebb rés által sikerült gond nélkül bemenniük. A lovak kint maradtak. Wyatte rejtőzködő mágiát alkalmazott rajtuk. Az ifjún is látszott a fáradtság.

Nem gyújtottak a tüzet. Egyrészről azért, mert hiába esett az eső és borús az ég, meleg éjszaka van. Másrészről nem akarták, hogy észre vegyék őket. A tüzet nehezebb elrejteni. Sőt, szinte lehetetlen mágiával eltüntetni. Lorainne a köpenyébe burkolódzva pihent két kiszögelés közé ékelve testét. Wyatte közel a vízeséshez telepedett le, hogy tudja figyelni a kinti tájat.

\- Aludj egy kicsit – szólt neki halkan a hercegnő. Sötétbarna szemeit már rég lehunyta. Feje oldalra biccentett, megtámaszkodva az egyik kiszögelésben.

\- Amint Horovcébe érünk, én is álomra hajtom a fejem – válaszolt a tanonc. Feszülten hallgatta a késő esti, erdei zajokat. Kelet felől már világosodott az égbolt. Wyatte útitársa felé fordult, aki már az igazak álmát aludta. A tanonc magához húzta saját hátizsákját. Kikotorta belőle a fésűt, és egy fiolát. Az üveg tartalmát a fésű fogaira öntötte. Eztán elővett egy kisebb tálat, amibe a vizet merített, majd bele helyezte a tárgyat. A víz azonnal tejfehérré színeződött. Újabb fiolákat vett elő, és egy dobozkát, melyben gyógynövények és más füvek találhatóak. Kiválasztotta a számára kellő folyadékokat, porokat és növényeket. Míg a hercegnő aludt, elkészítette főzés nélküli hajszínváltoztató főzetét.

👑

Ira bőre már halvány vörös volt a sok sikálástól. Egyszerűen nem érezte magát tisztának. Amióta Nectus udvarába került, sosem érezte magát annak.

\- Rohadt kéjenc vénember! – morogta az orra alatt. A fürdőszoba ajtajait kulcsra zárta. Kint tartva az esetleges látogatókat. Megszárította testét, majd bekente vaníliás-narancsillatú bőrápoló krémmel. Végig háttal állt a tükörnek. Nem akarta látni magát. Főleg nem azokat a lila szemeket, amik miatt most itt van. Pechjére mágusnak született. A családjában ő volt a hetedik fiú. Az egyedüli, aki életben maradt. Az egyedüli, akit kitaszítottak, mikor szemei kezdtek lila árnyalatot felvenni. Fogantatásától kezdve el van döntve: Ira sötétvérű. Képes fekete mágiát használni testi el deformálódás nélkül. Sőt, maga a Fekete Erő mintha meg is ajándékozná őt azért, amiért használja. Teste üde és fiatal. Természetfeletti gyönyörűség és misztikusság lengi körül. Olyan képességeket fejleszthetett ki pár hónap alatt, melyeket még a legidősebb, legbölcsebb mágus is csak hosszú évek nehéz munkája által is csak nehezen tud elérni. Vagy el sem tudja érni. A Sötét Erőnek minden bizonnyal fontos tervei vannak Irával, máskülönben nem ajándékozna neki annyi képességet.

A nyitott ablakban egy varjú jelent meg.

\- Megtaláltad? – kérdezte tőle a mágus. A madár bólogatni kezdett.

\- Harland utóda még gyenge – válaszolta a varjú félig emberi-, félig károgó madárhangon, mely démoninak hangzott az emberivel vegyülve. Ira a Sötét Erőtől kapta ezt a madarat segítőnek. Eddig sosem hagyta cserben.

A mágus magára vette sötétlila köntösét. Hajából még csöpögött a víz. Mégis zavartalanul a hátára kanyarította. Mezítláb az ablakhoz sétált. Szeretetteljesen végig simított a varjú hátán, közben a hajnalt figyelte. Ha elég erősen fókuszált, halványan látni vélte a halandók kontinensének sziluettjét. Messze északról származik, ahol a mágia pogány rituálékban maradt életben.

\- Maradj mellettem – suttogta, bár senki nem hallhatta őket. – Térképezd fel ezt az új helyet. Figyeld meg az itteni élőket és holtakat. Fel kell készítenünk az udvart a királynő érkezésére.

\- A tűzzel játszol! – károgta a varjú. – Meg fogod égetni magad!

\- Megéri ez az égetés! – mosolyodott el savanyúan a fiatal férfi. Átsétált a gardrób helyiségbe, ahol magára öltötte kedvenc hálónadrágját. Haját hagyta, hadd száradjon meg természetes úton. Befeküdt az ágyba, melyet átcserélt, miután Nectus magára hagyta. Nem bírta volna elviselni a férfi illatát, miközben alszik. Elég neki, hogy a testén lévő szívásnyomokat látnia kell, ahányszor csak meztelenre vetkőzik.

Fintorogva kötötte szorosabbra a köntöst. Undorodik a testétől. Nem bánná szépségét, ha nem kéne arra használnia, hogy ezzel kerüljön be egy király vagy királynő udvarába. Először azt hitte, elérte célját, amikor Nectus ágymelegítőjévé vált. Csakhogy időközben rájött, hiába segítette trónra a férfit, hamar ráunhat, és eldobhatja magától, mint egy törött játékbabát. Nem. Irának Lorainne-t kell meghódítania. Trónra kell segítenie a hercegnőt, hogy végre békében élhessen. A mágus már belefáradt a folytonos küzdelembe, amivel az életét mentette. Főmágus akar lenni Lorainne mellett. Noctem főmágusa.

A gondolatra bágyadt mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Hátára fordult, a kupolás mennyezetet kezdte el bámulni.

\- Ira főmágus – kuncogta, ízlelgetve a titulust. Tetszett neki. Alighogy lehunyta szemeit, el is nyomta az álom.

Álmában a Sötétség Templomában járt. Kíváncsian figyelte az oltárt, melyen egy fiatal férfi ült. Hosszú haja fehér, mint a frissen hullott hó. Szemei olyan sötétlilák, melyek már-már feketének tűnnek. Úgy mosolygott Irára, mint egy gyermekre, aki hosszú idő után tért haza. Ruhája csupán fekete fátyolszoknyából állt. Hosszú, kecses lábait keresztbe rakta egymáson, kezeivel hátul támaszkodott meg.

\- Uram! – ereszkedett térdre, lehajtva fejét. Mély tiszteletet érzett az ifjú halhatatlan iránt, aki gyakran látogatta álmaiban. Előtte nem más ült, mint a Sötétség Szelleme.

\- Beszéltem anyámmal – szólalt meg a Szellem. – Szabad kezet adott nekem. Tehát feladattal látlak el.

\- Hallgatlak!

\- Több hívőt szeretnék, akárcsak a Fény Szelleme. Úgy döntöttünk, ideje versenybe kezdenünk. Természetesen ebbe a versenybe mások is csatlakoznak. Az Alkony Szelleme már bele is kezdett. Nem maradhatok le.

\- Mindenben segíteni fogom, Hercegem – válaszolta Ira. Továbbra is lehajtva tartotta fejét, térden állva. Amaz csak elégedetten vigyorgott. Már látta maga előtt leendő győzelmét.

👑

Lorainne álmában újra egy számára fura világban járt. Újra látta azt a lányt, aki egyszerre ismerős, és egyszerre ismeretlen számára. A hercegnő ezúttal is kíváncsian figyelte, hogyan ténykedik a konyhában. Olyan eszközöket használt ismét, amit Lorainne nem tud megnevezni. Használatukat már tudja.

Az álom nem tartott sokáig. Lorainne még látta, ahogy a lány kilép a bejárati ajtón, majd felriadt. A barlangban találta magát, ahová behúzódtak. Wyatte pont végzett a kotyvalékával.

\- Az micsoda? – kérdezte Lorainne a fiút. Amaz átnyújtotta a fésűt.

\- Ideiglenesen megváltoztatja a hajszínét. Így könnyebben tudunk elrejtőzködni – válaszolta. Lorainne átvette. – Szőkét terveztem meg, ugyanis az a szín teljesen távol áll öntől. – A hercegnő elkezdte fésülni haját. Ismerte ezt a varázslatot. Harland főmágus mesélt róla. Sötétbarna tincsei azonnal, fokozatosan elkezdtek világosodni, egészen addig, míg szalmaszőkévé nem váltak. A hullámos tincsek megmaradtak, nem egyenesedtek ki. Szemöldöke sötétbarna maradt. A tanonc segítségével sötétszőkévé változott.

\- Milyen lett? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Tökéletes! – válaszolta Wyatte. Szélesen mosolygott, hogy leplezze zavarát.

Szárított gyümölcsökből álló reggelijüket elfogyasztották, aztán tovább indultak. Útjuk alatt nem szóltak egymáshoz. A mágustanonc feszülten figyelte a környezetet. Lorainne is figyelt, azonban ő nem ellenségek után kutatott. Szimplán csak csodálta a természetet. Mindig is szerette az erdőket járni az apjával. Olyankor elfogta egyfajta nyugodtság.

\- Az Erdő Szelleme figyel minket – szólalt meg a mágustanonc. Lorainne kérdőn fordult felé. – Érzem a jelenlétét. Nem akar kapcsolatba lépni velünk, de jelen van.

\- Lehet, csak kíváncsi, nem? – Kérdésére nem kapott választ. Távolról patadobogást sodort feléjük a hűs szellő.

\- Francba! – szisszent fel Wyatte, közben megállította lovát. Lepattant róla. A hercegnő követte példáját. Magukhoz vették táskáikat, a lovakat levezették az ösvényről. Elnyelte őket az erdő sötétje. Egyre beljebb mentek, közben feszültek hallgatóztak. Még lélegezni is alig mertek.

A patadobogás még hangosabbá váltak. Közeledtek, és lassítottak.

\- Erre vannak – hallatszódott az egyik kiáltás. – Le a lovakról! Indulás az erdőbe! – érkezett a parancs.

\- Hagyjuk itt a lovakat! – suttogta Wyatte. Elengedték őket, majd futva tovább haladtak. Lorainne lába többször is megcsúszott az aljnövényzeten, emellett későn hajolt el néhány csontos, lelógó ág elől, így karcolásokat is szerzett az arcára és a nyakára. Nem érdekelte. A lényeg az volt számára, hogy megmeneküljön. Bele sem mert gondolni, mit tenne vele a bácsikája, ha elkapja.

\- Erre! – Wyatte durván megragadta a csuklóját, és balra rántotta. Átmásztak egy kidőlt fát, aztán átkeltek egy kisebb patakon. Messziről hallották a kiáltozásokat. Tudták, mikor találták meg a lovakat. Idő kérdése volt, hogy őket is megtalálják.

Lorainne hagyta magát vezetni a mágustanonc által. A birodalom ezt a részét nem ismerte olyan jól, mint a déli területeket. Viszont Wyatte igen. Sokáig futottak. A hercegnő oldala már szúrni kezdett a helytelen levegővételtől és megerőltetéstől. Nincs hozzászokva a futáshoz.

Egyszer csak megtorpantak. A mágustanonc értetlenül meredt az eléjük terülő látványra. Lorainne kíváncsian figyelte az útjukat álló fiatal férfiakat, akik mögött furcsa, ovális kapu állt, melynek felülete kékes-ezüstösen fodrozódott.

\- Lorainne Noctem – szólalt meg az egyik szőkeség. – Az Erdő Szelleme engedélyezi belépésed a Láthatatlan Erdőbe. Elfogadod meghívását? – A lány először meg sem bírt szólalni. Azonban a közeledő hangok felrázták meglepődéséből.

\- A barátom velem jöhet? – kérdezte. A férfiak váltottak pár szót az érkezők számára ismeretlen nyelven. Végül a fahéjbarna hajú fordult feléjük.

\- Wyatte Wick csatlakozhat hozzád, hercegnő – válaszolta. – Viszont siessetek, mielőtt üldözőitök utolérnek! – Többet nem kellett mondania. A két utazó azonnal átlépte a kaput, ezzel bejutva az Erdő Szellemének misztikus erdejébe.


End file.
